


The Pillow Fort

by Fyo (Hotspur)



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, Roman AU where no one dies, pillow forts, polyamorous roman losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Fyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius builds a pillow fort, Brutus is as usual not impressed, and Porcia's got some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just Cassportus in a pillow fort. Then it got bigger. Thanks to Lily_Winterwood for the responses the guys have!

Brutus walked into the triclinium and found, rather inexplicably, that the couches were being used as some sort of military defense operation. Blankets and togas were spread across the couches and several chairs. 

"If you mess up my fort I'll kill you," Cassius's voice came from the pile of furniture.

"Mate, you've built a mess in the dining room. Clean this up, we have guests tonight," Brutus said. 

"Ah, no," Cassius replied. "I'm happy where I am, thank you." He looked up at Brutus through the opening. "You should check it out," he said. "Best fort I've ever built."

"Listen, this place needs to be cleaned up, and before anyone sees you." Brutus crossed his arms. 

"I have been working all day, I deserve a break from dealing with people I don't like and I am taking it in my fort," Cassius replied. "Why don't you join me?" 

Brutus sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll just look." He knelt down to look at the fort. "Nice," he said.

Cassius grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Brutus lost his balance and Cassius dragged him into the fort. 

"Mnf! Cassius!" Brutus's protests were broken off by another kiss. He let Cassius drag him in and the moment he bumped into a pillow on the floor he felt himself relax. Cassius wrapped his arms around Brutus and kissed him until he laughed. "Okay, I gotta get-" he gave up and curled up with Cassius in the pillows and blankets. "You're right," Brutus said. "This is great." He closed his eyes and began to drift off. 

After what seemed like a second after Brutus closed his eyes, someone else walked into the triclinium. 

"What in-" Porcia stooped down to the opening of the fort. "What are you guys doing?" 

Brutus snapped awake and stared at his wife, confused for a second. "Um, just in this fort." He often ended up acting dumb around his wife and boyfriend. 

Porcia giggled. "I can see that." Her husband and boyfriend were both dorks.

Cassius propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her. "There's room for three," he said. He always took a chance to cuddle with his boyfriend and girlfriend.

Brutus reached for her hand and she took it. In a moment she'd joined them in the fort, snuggling down between them. Brutus pressed his face into her neck and Cassius wrapped his arms around her. All three of them in that moment felt very safe. They each knew what the others liked and how to hold them, something that came from a close bond they could never find elsewhere. 

Brutus's fingers brushed Porcia's stomach and it reminded her of something.

"Um, Marcus? Gaius?" She began, suddenly feeling so nervous she could explode. 

"Hm?"

"I need to, uh, tell you something," Porcia mumbled, holding on to the closest thing, Cassius's arm. "I don't know how to say this, but, erm," she took a deep breath that hitched halfway through. 

Then Porcia's two men heard the most horrifying, joyous words ever. 

"I'm pregnant," Porcia said. "I'm going to have a baby."

Brutus stared at her. He was going to be a father. He didn't know what to do with babies and now his wife was going to have one. He could already see himself dropping the baby. He would be a terrible father. 

Cassius shook his head and kissed her, gently on the lips. "Congratulations, love."

They looked over at Brutus, who was on his back, staring up at the toga-roof of the fort. "Inf... Inf... Inf..." He stammered. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ans," Porcia said. "Make the 'ans' sound." Cassius laughed and squeezed her shoulders. He kissed her again, longer this time. 

"That's for him," Cassius said, gesturing at Brutus, who was still panicking. 

"Infans," Brutus finally got out. 

Porcia nodded, then she hugged and kissed her husband. "You're gonna be a great father," she whispered. He began to calm down as she nuzzled his neck. Cassius patted Brutus's head, then leaned over and nipped at his nose and assured him that he would be fine. "I don't know about you, though," Porcia said to Cassius. "You're probably going to be a bad influence." Her voice was teasing. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassius asked, pretending to be offended. He laughed, his laughter turning to a delighted shriek as Brutus and Porcia attacked him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, curled up together in a pile of blankets and pillows and bodies and love and safety, whispering words of affection and joy. Neither man wanted to let go of Porcia, and that was fine by her. Brutus slowly began to wonder if he might like being a father. Cassius could not stop grinning.

They'd have to clean up for dinner, but the world could wait awhile.


End file.
